I wish that you were here or that I were there,
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Full title: I wish that you were here or I were there, or that we were together anywhere. "I may not get to see you as often as I like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep in my heart I truly know, you're the one that I love, and I can't let you go. " Sequel to: When Summer and Winter Meet.


**Strifehart Valentines Week 2017: Feb 11th/Day 1** : **Love**

 **Co written with Chocobobutt- please check out their Tumblr and Ao3 for more of her amazing content!**

 **Sequel to 'When Summer and Winter Meet'.**

* * *

The view of the arctic from Shiva's palace expanded from mountains of ice across vast deserts of glacier ice, the line to the horizon laid out like a map and looking spectacular in the sunset light. Squall lay flat on his belly, resting his chin on a pillow as he stared at the golden sun and admired how it turned the ice of his Mother's kingdom to vibrant shades of yellow, blue and green. He ran a bare hand across the Fenrir icon he'd made and sighed, remembering the young Summer God those colours reminded him of. The roar in his laugh, the light in his hair, the way those spikes collected leaves and berries better than a squirrel!

Squall pressed a hand to his lips, giggling at the memories, turning on his side and hugging the pillow to his middle.

Down a glittering, curved staircase he heard his Mother laughing with her significant other, her glee wafting up from the floor below and making his lips turn down sadly. At this time of year made for Lovers, he was missing his Sunny boyfriend.

At almost fifteen his Mother thought he should be dedicating more of his time to learning how to rule their kingdom of ice, their seasonal powers. Squall studied hard. They were both growing stronger, but it was sad too because that it meant he saw the blond less and less while he grew in the icy regions of the planet far from the reaches of summertime.

Their last encounter had been months ago, at the change of the seasons and he wouldn't get to see him again for another six months.

He stared at the gift on the edge of his bed as he heard his Mother and Raine laugh again downstairs. He was wrong to be jealous but … he missed Cloud so much. He pressed his face into the pillow and sighed deeply.

Behind his mask made of ice, his eyes stung. He blinked hard until they had disappeared, staring into the sunset again with a heavy heart. _I miss Cloud … I wonder, is he thinking of me too?_

The sharp click of high heels told him his Mother was on her way to see him, he shoved the Fenrir icon under his mattress and sat up to greet her. She peered around the corner to see the fourteen-year-old sitting, kicking his feet idly. She smiled at him adoringly, "You don't want to join us, sweetheart?"

Squall returned a small smile, "It's your date."

"Hmm. Raine has missed you, she suggested I invite you. We could play games, Raine's brought some stories back from her travels." Raine has been a mentor, a friend, an aunt or second Mother to Squall since the moment of his creation. Shiva recalled incorporating her precious baby into their lives with an overflowing heart. Being a Mother was so important to her, it was a dream come true when Raine loved him on sight too.

Although, Squall's recent reclusiveness had them both a little worried. She reached for the little ice mask he wore and set it on the bedside table, his eyes were down and his face slightly turned away to hide the healing wound. "Squall, are you alright?"

He ducked his head, face losing the formal look he tended to default to and looking lonely and young. "I miss him, Mama ..."

Sitting on the bed, she put her arm around his shoulders, her arm glittered with frozen jewels, but her eyes were soft and kind. Shiva saw how quiet her precious boy had been getting as the Lover's day drew near, her boy was so sweetly in love she couldn't imagine what he was feeling as he spent the day far from his destined soulmate. "I know it's hard to be away from someone you love at this time of year. If you'd rather be alone then you can. You can stay here, join us, go hunt seals or something, whatever makes you happy."

He held her back briefly "I think … I think I'll go and practice windsurfing for a while." the heights of flying with the North Wind might just take his mind off of the day, and he knew the perfect place to escape to!

His Mama laughed, "Of course. But do say hello before you leave, Raine's missed you," Shiva reminded him, pressing a kiss to his temple as she turned to resume her date with the weather spirit.

Squall silently giggled, she was leaving little frosted hearts on the floor wherever her feet touched, the Ice Queen showed her emotions in little ways and he knew that to accidently use her powers this way she was positively ecstatic. He was glad, he loved it when she was this happy. Raine was her perfect match. A rain spirit who loved the cold weather, the beach, and who positively adored being painted in frost and snow by Shiva's hugs and kisses.

Their chaste, devoted, and loving relationship had stood for years and had only gotten stronger. Just like his love for Cloud had, he closed his eyes and remembered their first touch, the tingle of the steam their elements made and how his soul had jumped in electrified recognition as it found it's other half. He remembered their first kiss too, how Cloud had pressed their lips together and it felt like home.

His heart squeezed at the memories. It ached for Cloud longingly, Squall pressed his hands over it and sighed through the lonely pain. _Soon, I'll be with Cloud soon. Oh Cloud, I hope you happy. I wish there was a way to tell you I was thinking of you ..._

Cloud would probably say something very sweet back at him … his cheeks cooled with a light blue blush, his lips turned up as he imagined those sweet nothings.

Well … while his Mother was acting like a maiden who had received her first kiss, he was going to leave and spend today at the place he first met Cloud. He pulled his guardian token fashioned into a pin out from its hiding place, admiring how the sun made Fenrir's metal token special place was as close to Cloud as he could get.

He created himself a new mask and cape and stood ready.

Taking the steps as quietly as the falling snow he walked into the living area to say hello as he promised. In the grand ballroom, his Mother lay on a loveseat-throne of white fur, sitting before a fire with the smaller rain spirit laying against her chest, talking softly, holding hands and stroking each other's arms adoringly. The young god knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence, "Hi, Mama. Hi, Raine."

Raine gasped, stood up from the throne of polar bear fur and crossed the room to bring Squall into a friendly hug, lifting him off the floor with her gentle arms. "It's so good to see you, Squall. You look more grown up every time I see you," she removed the mask he wore, much to Squall's discomfort, and smiled motherly at him, "And you get more handsome too." she booped him on the nose and Squall giggled.

The weather spirit was shorter than Shiva and came up to her shoulder, and she wore a dress of blue that was frosted icy at the edges, her eyes were silvery like the rainclouds she could create and her movements were always fluid and graceful. She had raindrop earrings, a gift from Shiva, walked barefoot and had hair a similar colour to Squall's. Her smile was kind, she had been an important part of Squall's life since he was born and he loved her like family.

He made himself a new mask with his ice powers, Raine chuckled at his new look and ruffled his hair. "What's that behind your back, little one?"

Squall held it between his palms with a shy blush "I summoned it for Cloud … to keep him safe."

Raine admired the silverwork with wide eyes "Fenrir … what a rare guardian, truly worthy of protecting your sweetheart."

Squall smiled, holding it to his chest "I always want Cloud to be safe. Even when he's not with me." He heard his Mother sigh and they shared a knowing look, Squall saying nothing but he knew his Mama was thinking of the healing wound on his face. He quickly decided to leave.

Raine bade him farewell with a reminder not to be out late, sounding just like his Mother as she walked him to the door.

The last he saw of them was Raine climbing back onto the throne of fur to cuddle with his Mother, the Winter Goddess smiling and running her fingers through Raine's hair as they softly spoke and simply enjoyed each other.

Squall shut the door and his heart ached for the same. _I wish I was with Cloud like Raine can be with Mama,_ he thought, summoning the North Wind to carry him up across his Mother's kingdom and high up to the Mountain over the Earth. He thought of his beloved summer God the whole time.

* * *

"Are you two really going to just sleep all day?" Ifrit's usual booming voice was more subdued as he watched his son sleep on the mound of dark scales that seemed to shine just as the obsidian did in his own flesh. For a moment nothing moved until a puff a smoke left the mound's mouth. A long tail swished about slowly in the room, knocking over a table to which Ifrit could do nothing but sigh and rub his head. Their home wasn't too furnished but the furniture he did have, had one too many bumps in it thanks to the two sleeping in the middle of the room. Ifrit kicked at the mound with a hooved foot, his anger quickly seeping through. "Hey! Baha you lazy lizard get up!"

A cross between a growl and a hiss was Ifrit's response as the large mound started to shrink in size. Soon the obsidian scales showed a skin like dark flesh, the tail having grown smaller and long dark hair and fabric replacing most of the mass that vanished. Dark eyes opened as the Dragon King yawned and looked over to the Summer God. Their eyes met for a moment before he looked at the body still lying on him. Clawed hands reached up to gently run through soft blonde hair, the young man shifting at the touch. "Do you have to be so loud when Cloud is sleeping? He looks so peaceful."

The bundle of wings and blond hair that was lying and currently shifted on the Dragon King's lap had started to drool. He mumbled a bit in his sleep, grabbing at the layers and layers of fabric underneath him and trying to cosy up to it.

"Squall …" He mumbled audibly for the other two to hear.

"Well, it sure looks like the kid is having a good dream," Ifrit said with a sigh as he crouched down next to the two, running a hand through the soft blonde hair. "Cloud, you have to get up now. It's well into the day." His voice was softer as he spoke this time, of course not admitting it was due to the previous comment.

"Mrmm ..." Bright blue eyes opened as Cloud stretched and wiped his mouth, feeling the dryness around his mouth from drooling. He sat up, stretching almost like a cat and looked at the man below him first. "Oh, Sorry I drooled on you 'Mutty."

The Dragon King just shrugged, shifting his clothes in response. "You slept nearly as long as I. Are you feeling alright, Cloud?"

Cloud looked at his Dad who also seemed to be wondering if he was okay and he nodded, rubbing at his tired eyes. "I'm okay. I just was having a really good dream I didn't want to wake up from."

"About the Ice prince, right?" It was Ifrit who spoke next, taking a spot on the ground next to Bahamut. The dragon shifted with Cloud on top of him, moving closer to Ifrit until his arms were around that bare waist.

"Yeah, I miss Squall a lot!" Cloud said with a pout on his face. He moved from his place on Bahamut to lay on top of his Dad, placing his head on Ifrit's chest. "I want to be able to do this with Squall too. He feels so nice when I hug him. I bet he is fun to lay on too. Don't you think so, Papa?"

It was hard not to just nod and agree with Cloud for Ifrit. Though his son was slowly losing his baby fat and growing into a teenager, he still had that adorable joy and love in his eyes whenever the topic of his intended came up. "I wouldn't know but I bet he is. As long as he isn't as lumpy as Baha I think you'll have fun."

"Rude." Came Bahamut's voice. He didn't actually mind the comment, his own body wrapping around the two he had loved for so long. His tail had found itself tangled in Ifrit's legs while his arms now held the both of them. He did, however, blow a bit of smoke in Ifrit's face on purpose, but not after a kiss to his cheek.

Cloud laughed at the two, a moment of happiness on his face before he felt the sadness of not being with his soulmate once more. "I wish I could blow smoke in Squall's face too."

"I don't think he'd really like that. Besides Squall is kind to you, you don't need to give him teases, your Father on the other hand…" Bahamut grinned and nipped at Ifrit's neck, making sure not to bite too hard with his elongated teeth.

A blush came over Ifrit's face at the bite and he pushed Bahamut away, clearing his throat in the process. "That's enough out of you." He picked Cloud up and went to stand but was brought back down by Bahamut's tail. A growl starting to form in the back of his throat.

Cloud saw the annoyance on his Father's face and rubbed his cheeks against his Dad's chest. "Isn't it supposed to be a lovers day? How come you and 'Mutty always argue? If I had Squall with me right now I would just hold him and tell him how much I missed him."

That got both males to pause and look at each other. Bahamut gave Ifrit a bit of a smile while he received a turned head by Ifrit. "Well, I wouldn't mind being more like you and Squall if your Father would cooperate, Cloud. You two are my role models." Bahamut made a point to make sure that Ifrit knew he was the one being unreasonable as he gave Cloud a little wink who smiled at him.

"Papa you should kiss 'Mutty. I don't get to kiss Squall till next season, but 'Mutty is here right now." Though the young God really meant his words, he couldn't hide the sadness in his voice. He wanted someone in the family to have a good lover's day if he couldn't. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get to run off and go back to dreaming of seeing Squall again. It was a shame that Summer Gods couldn't hibernate, it'd make the time in between seeing Squall so much shorter.

"Well, Cloud did make a good point. I dare say you can't argue against it, my darling." Bahamut snickered into his long sleeve but was caught off when his chin was grabbed and he was kissed. He hadn't expected Ifrit to actually do it. For once, the cold-blooded lizard felt warm blooded.

"Heh, I think you're right Cloud. Kissing Baha does make it better, it shuts him up." Ifrit let himself linger close to Bahamut, enjoying the way his kiss had dazed the dragon. He brought his attention back to his son and patted his head, mindful of the slowly growing pointed horns. "Hey, where is my son's beautiful smile? You'll see Squall soon, I promise. You just gotta wait a bit. Waiting makes the heart grow fonder."

"I guess…" Cloud tried to smile for his Dad but instead got up and adjusted his pants, trying to fix up his hair as well. "Is it okay if I go to my room for a bit?" When he got a worried but reluctant nod of approval he headed up the stairs and left the two males alone on the floor.

When he reached his room, Cloud ran over to his little treasure chest of keepsakes and opened it up. He took out the flower crown he'd kept since his first meeting with Squall and put it on. It didn't fit him as well as it used to anymore but at least there were still around. Bahamut had encased the crown in glass for him years ago when they had first started to fade. Cloud remembered how much he had cried that day when he thought they would die. He rubbed at his cheek, wiping away a tear before it would fall. He was a teenager now, he was too old to cry anymore.

With that in mind, he reached down into the box more and pulled out a shining and silver pendant. His hands traced the intricate design of a lion roaring, a pendant he was sure that Squall would love.

Just as he was about to try and find a chain for the pendant to go on, Bahamut came into his room, towering over him. "Oh my, what a powerful guardian. Did you get him yourself?"

Cloud jumped and turned around, looking at Bahamut and nodding. He held up the pendant so Bahamut could get a closer look at it. "It's for Squall. I wanted to give it to him last time but I hadn't had it yet. Do you think he'd like it?"

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself?" Bahamut said, smiling as he leaned in to take a closer look.

"But … I'm not supposed to leave." Cloud liked Bahamut and respected him greatly, he knew he could be pretty wise too but right now he wasn't so sure. "Won't I get in trouble?"

"Not if you are home before midnight. I came to visit with intentions of keeping your Father busy today, Cloud."

"But I don't even know where he is right now. I don't know how to get to the Ice Palace alone." The young sun god brought his pendant close, holding it to his heart as he sighed.

"Hm … that is a problem." Bahamut took a seat on the bed, propping a hand under his chin as he thought. "Is there somewhere else you can go that would make you feel better? Somewhere you know how to go?"

Cloud shook his head until a place did come to mind. "The Mountain! Papa said that it will come no matter where I go or how lost I get. It's where I met Squall."

Bahamut couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face from how cute Cloud was. "Well then why not go there? Even if Squall can't be there with you, you at least have those good memories. I'm sure it's a lot less stuffy than being stuck in here all day with your hot-headed Father too."

Cloud nodded and gave Bahamut a tight hug. "Thank you 'Mutty. I promise I'll be back before Papa notices. I owe you one!"

"Just keep up the warm hugs and I'll call us even." Bahamut returned the hug and then left to go back to Ifrit, but not after watching Cloud leave through the window in his room.

Making sure not to lose the pendant, Cloud placed it in his pocket and jumped out of the window, his wings spreading as he made a descent, flapping before he hit bottom and taking him to the skies. He was grateful to all the flying lessons Bahamut had given him over the years. The whole trip to the Mountain over the Earth he had thought of his beloved Squall. _'I wish Squall could spend time with me like 'Mutty and Papa do all the time.'_ He sighed as eventually the clouds parted and the view of the mountain came in.

* * *

The cradle of the North Wind dropped the Winter God as Squall approached the ground, he landed as silent as a snowflake at the edge of the Mountain, the stars were out now. He looked around at the mountain's familiar forests and immediately started to run towards _their_ lake, where they had first made their friendship. As he ran through the trees winter fell behind him, snow and ice and leaves fell from the trees and climbed up the bark, when he reached the edge of the lake it also turned to solid ice.

Squall breathed out and leant on a tree near the shore for a moment, the icy beauty of the environment disappointing him. _I come to here to remember Cloud, but just by being here alone I'm ruining everything_.

Behind the ice mask, two tear tracks fell, one froze to the skin of his cheek, the second hit the floor and the ice there changed into a fake flower crown made entirely of ice. His powers working hard to find something that was linked to his beloved Sunbeam. He picked it up and placed it on his head, it felt heavy and dead … like he did without Cloud.

He swallowed his sadness as best he could, Cloud wouldn't want him to cry.

He took Fenrir's token out of his pocket to smile at. _Our place … I wish you were here, Cloud._ If Cloud was here then this mountain wouldn't be locked in a permanent winter, there would be warmth … grass and flowers. Squall stared at the lake sadly, _there would be water too, not just ice. I want to hold you. I miss you so much._

The lake was frosted as Squall walked across it, a new layer of little crystals spread out from his shoes and it reflected the night sky like a mirror. When he stood in the middle, he had his arms raised near his shoulders, pretending that the ice was melted because Cloud was here, that he was floating in the water.

* * *

Cloud had figured that flying wouldn't take as long as walking had but he was wrong. It seemed the more he saw the Mountain the farther away it was. By the time he arrived the stars were starting to shine and he almost turned back around. He had promised Bahamut that he wouldn't be out too late. As he got closer he did notice something strange about the mountain. It was covered in crystalline like snow, sparkling under the lights of the night sky.

"Snow? … Now?" He flapped his wings harder, wanting to get closer and see what was amiss. When he landed in the snow it melted instantly, leaving patches of grass in his wake. He walked around the mountain, his hand touching trees as he passed. The snow wasn't really disappearing around him, only the places he already touched and that had him wondering what was going on. _'It's like when I'm with Squall … but he isn't here.'_

Cloud kept walking, seeing some icicles on the trees and snapping one off for it to melt in his hands. He sighed, remembering the last time he'd been with Squall and how he had been given the chance to actually lick one. Squall had made it very cold, enough that he'd barely melted it. There was no difference in taste from it and regular water but he still had enjoyed it nonetheless. _'I guess I can't enjoy this without you either … it's not fair. Even the Mountain is teasing me with you.'_ He eventually stopped walked and plopped down on the ground, sitting in his spot of grass with snow all around him. He wanted to touch it and make a snowman or throw snowballs but he couldn't without his precious Squall around. "'Mutty was wrong, being here sucks without him…"

Despite his promise to himself before, he took out the pendant that was in his pocket and looked at it as a tear fell down his face. "Squall where are you? … I miss you …" Big blue watery eyes looked up at the moon overhead, the reflection of the stars in his eyes. He sniffled and wiped his eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face against them.

* * *

Squall stared at the last golden touches of sunset, the moon behind him. It would be dark soon, but he wasn't scared. He was strong enough to find his own way home, strong enough to keep himself safe. Besides, he had Fenrir's token with him, if he needed the extra help he could summon the arctic wolf guardian to help him.

Not wanting to go home yet, he looked around for something else that would jog his memories … and instead remembered a little daydream he's always wanted to do.

He waved a hand through the air, making the falling snowflakes dance, they made little shapes as his mind wandered. Wings, flowers, a wolf, a giant snowflake, he giggled as he remembered Ifrit calling Mama that name, how mad she had gotten. He turned on the spot, more good memories coming back to him, and his powers made entire shadowy figures of the people he knew and love dance around him, like a big surprise skating party.

Pouting in concentration he joined them, skating in circles as the snow-shadows followed and weaved. With his hands pressed together, thinking hard, one slowly began to look a little different from the others, spiky hair, draping wings … Squall reached out to touch it, knowing already that it would vanish if he did, and pretended that this was Cloud, that they were back together and that they were in his daydream: skating under the moonlight. "Happy Lover's day, Cloud. I hope you're happy … I wish you knew I was thinking of you."

* * *

Eventually, Cloud stood and continued his walk through the woods on the mountain. His hand held tight around the pendant as his mind wandered. He could picture the smile and blue blush on squall's face when he'd give him the present. It was going to be the best present ever and he'd get tonnes of kisses for it. Maybe Squall would even let him take the kiss a bit further and let him touch his butt. He'd seen his Father try it with 'Mutty a few times when they thought it wasn't looking and it always made 'Mutty blush. If Squall would blush too it was something he also wanted to try.

The mountain was so quiet as if everything around was frozen like the landscape. He knew if he put some power into it that he would be able to melt all the snow around him but he didn't have it in him. It was a reminder of Squall and he wanted to savour it.

He eventually found himself nearing the lake but stopped before he passed the line of trees. He'd been ready to continue but his wet bare feet had distracted him. He looked down, picking up his foot and not seeing a trace of grass below it. "How? This … why isn't it melting?" He put his foot back down and concentrated, making the area around him slowly melt. He wasn't using much of his power but it was still more than he'd typically have to do with regular snow. This was different.

Suddenly wondering how this was happening, Cloud ran past the trees in search of something, someone who could be doing this. He had seen a tuft of brown hair as he broke past the trees but it was soon replaced with ice as his bare foot slipped on the ice and he fell, the momentum making him skid right into the source.

* * *

Squall's snow-shadows hid the shore from his sight and so both the yelp of surprise and the person skidding into his legs frightened him. But Shiva's life-saving training kicked in and he began to use his powers. He held his hands out for balance, freezing his feet into the ice to keep himself upright, and summoned a layer of ice to catch the person sneaking up on him in two icy arms.

With another wave of his hand, the snowstorm vanished and the air was still and clear, the remaining snow formed a small knife in his hand and he braced to defend himself. But there was no attacker.

He blinked down at the person the icy hug held captive, he saw the golden hair, curved horns, the pretty beastly wings and the wide blue eyes and fell to his knees. _N-no way …_ He dropped the knife and the restraints melted. "C-Cloud?" he reached out to touch, but kept his hands just a few inches away "Is it you Cloud?"

Everything was so fast as Cloud skidded on the ice. He had spun in circles and straight towards the other person. Flashes of blues and brown passed in his sight and he hoped it was Squall. Then just as suddenly he was frozen in place on the ice and unable to move. He was about to melt everything in the vicinity, the tips of his hair already starting to glow as if on fire when that familiar voice stopped him. He looked up as best he could from his spot on the ice and was met with Squall's familiar clothes, though he couldn't see his face from where he was.

"Squall?!" He felt the restraints melt and he sat up, rubbing at his back as sunny blue eyes met icy ones. "It's really … what are you doing here?"

Ignoring his own question he quickly got up and onto his feet and hugged Squall as tight as he could. He'd buried his face in the crook of Squall's neck, steam escaping everywhere they touched. Squall squeezed him back, whispering loving words, Cloud ran his hands through the ends of Squall's hair. All the steam around them made a tiny barrier between them and the world. But the steam wasn't only coming from them. The longer and tighter Cloud hugged his love, the more steam came from the ice under them until it cracked and the two of them fell into the water.

Luckily for the both of them, they were in a shallow area.

The two yelped and held each other as the floor fell under their feet, cool water now surrounded them. Squall shuddered at the sensation and held Cloud tight, they looked at the hole of water they were standing in, still tightly clinging together- as if they'd be pulled apart so soon, even for balance! Then they laughed. That was so unexpected! Cloud's voice of surprise had been so funny. Squall giggled until his ribs hurt, Cloud's sweet voice laughing in his ear until they were gasping for breath.

"Squall I missed you so much!" Cloud pulled back from the embrace but not enough to let go of Squall. His arms still hung around Squall's shoulders and he finally saw the mask. He tilted his head in confusion, unsure why his beloved Ice Prince was hiding his face.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Squall asked, the sunny summer god staring at him strangely.

"Why the mask? I can't see your pretty face." Cloud's hand went to touch it, expecting it to be made of something besides snow with how solid it looked. When his hand got too close it started to melt.

Squall grabbed his hands in alarm, holding them away, "Don't!" he lowered his head "Please …"

"Why?"

"I- I got hurt … I'm not pretty anymore," he thought of the recent scar, deep, still raw pink, cutting his face in half and his shoulders hunched. "… I can't be pretty for you again."

Cloud's face didn't hide the intense worry he was feeling at those words. His love, his precious prince had been hurt and he hadn't protected him. "Hurt? But … Squall it can't be that bad, you are just being silly. I bet you still look handsome." An anger he hadn't known yet in himself started to build as he ignored Squall's plea and grabbed the mask, ripping it off and throwing it to the side. It was already partially melted by the time his hand left it, revealing the one thing Squall hadn't wished him to see.

Squall's eyes widened, one hand came up to cover his face, but it was too late. He knew Cloud had seen it and his eyes filled with tears. "Cloud ..."

Red and irritated skin was something Cloud never again wanted to see on Squall's face. The scar had looked painful when he would have received it and still did. While he didn't think he looked ugly with it, he regretted not being there to prevent it. "Squall … what happened?" He reached up to rub the tears away with his thumbs, looking at his love with tender blue eyes. "You look pretty cool but … does it still hurt? Who did this to you?"

Squall covered the hands on his face, pressing a comforting kiss to each palm before he began his story. "Weeks ago, Mama and I were creating glaciers near our home. We were having fun, just us two. Then we were ambushed by two powerful spirits, Ultimecia and Seifer. They were searching for eternal life, Mama said. I didn't see them until Seifer attacked me. He had a sword and strange, unnatural magic. I had to fight him, Mama couldn't get to me with Ultimecia trying to steal her immortality. I was on my own and … and ..." he squeezed his eyes shut. "He used fire on me, it- it burned! I didn't get up fast enough and … Seifer was going to cut my head off, but I _moved_ and then my face hurt and ..."

The tale that Squall was speaking of was one of grandeur. Cloud almost wouldn't believe it if it wasn't for the obvious mark left behind. He was angry at the two for hurting his beloved but he was also angry at no one telling him. Surely Shiva must have told his Papa, it was probably the reason he hadn't been allowed outside as of late. If that really was the case, he was upset that his Father had held such an important thing from him, he thought they were closer than that.

Those names had no bells ringing for Cloud but he didn't think that would matter for long. He was going to find whoever these two were and kill them for harming his Squall. Seifer would be first. "Where are they now? Where is Seifer? I'll murder him!"

Squall snorted slightly, looking up at Cloud and shaking his head, knowing that Cloud said those words without meaning them, he didn't want to truly _kill_ anyone. He was too good. But he knew it was just because he cared that he said such extreme things.

"You don't need to hurt anyone. I froze him," he gave a soft growl. "His statue was sunk to the bottom of the arctic sea… Mama left it there as a reminder that I am too strong for other spirits to challenge. There is nothing left of Ultimecia." He smirked just a little, "Stupid lady, she didn't stand a chance against Mama."

Squall moved Cloud's hands until they were covering his face again, all four hands hiding him but Cloud's hands giving him that wonderful heat against his skin. "It's never going to go away, Cloud. I'm injured, my face is scarred forever … not like you, you're perfect."

For a moment, Cloud was almost hurt that Squall thought him so petty that he would leave Squall because of a scar. That thought only lasted but a moment as he ran his thumbs across Squall's cheek, a smile taking hold of his face. "You are perfect. I've never thought you were anything but." He leant in and went to kiss the scar, hoping it didn't ache when his lips pressed against it. "My only regret is that I don't have one to match you."

Squall closed his eyes "I never want you to be hurt. If you got hurt I'd be sad." he giggled when Cloud kissed him between the eyes, "Tickles."

Cloud just smiled at him and kissed that scar again, hoping that would erase any fears from Squall's mind. "Well, I don't want you hurt either. I love you so much Squall, I need you to stay safe and by my side. I don't know what I'd do without you." He moved closer to him, removing his hands from Squall's face to wrap around the armour. It wasn't too comfortable but Cloud rested his face against Squall's armour for a moment, enjoying just being in his presence.

Squall sighed in happiness, Cloud had accepted all of him and wasn't upset that he was scarred, he was only upset that he had been hurt and that made Squall's face blush blue. He pressed his face into Cloud's hair and smiled, he was back where he belonged and Cloud was too. His soul was humming happily and his heart was full of love, Cloud made it feel so big. "We should get out of the pond," he looked at the water steaming around them with a pout, it was going to stick to his clothes again, just like last time!

Keeping his arm around Cloud, they looked down at their predicament, Cloud began heating all the water from his body and Squall's powers only resulted in a layer of frost across himself instead when his powers froze the moisture from their steam and from the lake. He blushed when Cloud cooed how cute it was.

"You look like a Snow Angel." Being so close to his beloved made him remember his present and he suddenly let go of Squall and held out his hand, not realising it was empty. "Wait, before we get out! I got you this to protect you! I wish I could have given it to you earlier. I don't know if he would have helped too much but it would have maybe at least prevented the scar."

Distracted from shaking pesky snowflakes off his clothes, Squall blinked owlishly at Cloud "You got me something?" he blushed, wishing he could put another mask on just to hide how blue he was turning, but he knew Cloud wouldn't like it if he hid his face anymore. And how could he kiss him with ice mask in the way over his eyes and nose? "What is it?" he peered around Cloud as if he was hiding it somewhere.

Confusion crossed Cloud's face as he looked from Squall and then to his empty hand. The precious pendant he had been holding onto was gone. Last he had it was before he fell onto the ice. He quickly looked around, hoping it hadn't fallen into the water and to his joy he saw it glimmer not too far away. He climbed out of the little pool of water and ran over to the spot, each step making a new hole in the ice. When he reached it he turned to look at Squall with a smile, only to notice his lover was now stuck in ice. He tried not to laugh, really it wasn't that funny but the look of annoyance on squall's blue face was just too cute. "Awww I made you a Squall-sicle!"

"Cloud!" Squall protested, knee deep in solid ice. "Get me out of here," he pulled at one leg but couldn't budge it, it had frozen through clothing all the way to his skin. "This is why I get out of the water first!"

With hands over his mouth Cloud flew up, leaving the spot of water as it quickly closed. He was trying to keep his laughter to a minimum but as he floated next to Squall he couldn't help but burst out once more. "It's not my fault you're so ice cold. Are you getting a brain freeze too?"

Squall stuck his tongue out "Bleugh! You idiot, you sound like your Dad." he crossed his arms and pouted "... and I can't get brain freeze, hot-head."

"I'm wounded Squall!" Cloud grabbed at his heart as if it was broken and purposely pouted, enjoying getting to tease Squall. When he finally stopped he placed a kiss on the tip of Squall's nose and then placed his feet once more on the ice, melting it. "Here you are, my darling"

Squall pulled his legs out and froze the gap closed, making sure the entire lake was cold enough to stand on before he stood up across from Cloud. He crossed his arms again, another pout on his face "That wasn't nice."

"Aw, I can't tease you? 'Mutty and Papa do it all the time and Baha always looks so happy when Papa teases him. I wanna see that same look on your face. I bet it'd be beautiful with your blue flushed cheeks." Cloud fluttered his wings so he could be behind Squall, hugging him and then lifting him off the ice and bringing him to the ground once more. Once there Cloud kneeled in front of Squall and with the hand not holding the pendant, he touched Squall's legs, wanting to take the frost off him and dry his pants more. He looked up at Squall as the material got less stiff and saw the blush he'd wanted to see paint Squall's face. "Beautiful."

Squall blushed all the way down his neck at that and buried his face in his arms. He whispered a soft thanks and tried to understand that Cloud thought this teasing was a fun thing. Raine and Mama never acted like this, they were always smiling and close, he'd never seen them make fun of each other. Shiva's favourite thing was to see Raine laughing and smiling, but Cloud liked it when he blushed … so confusing.

Clearly, he was still learning, he decided, kicking his now dry clothes with a happy nod. "All done. But … please don't leave me stuck like that again. It reminded me of being trapped before in Seifer's magic …" he rubbed at his scar, an ice mask tried to form without him realising but Cloud took his hand before it could become solid.

"Hey, it was an accident I swear. I'll be more careful next time, I promise." Cloud said as he stood, holding Squall's hand in his as steam rose from them. "Now, can I really give you your present? I haven't found a chain I like enough for it yet. Nothing seemed fitting." He held out his other hand, the one with the Griever pendant in it and smiled, a light pink blush on his own cheeks. "He's a really strong Guardian. I think you'd like him. He reminds me of you."

"Me?" Squall held the pendant in his palm, a silver roaring lion with a little loop at the top for a chain. He closed his hand around it and closed his eyes, seeing Griever in his mind. He was strong, fiery too, he had big paws and teeth but only purred in the presence of the two young gods. Squall was impressed, Cloud was the only one he could feel heat with but with Griever he almost felt warm too. "It's beautiful ..." he opened his eyes. "You're getting so strong, Cloud, to summon a guardian like Griever. I'm so proud of you." He pulled Cloud to his chest and kissed him on the crown his head, "My strong little Sunbeam."

The hug made him feel cool, a feeling only Squall could ever give him. It was honestly the best feeling in the world for the summer god. "He isn't for me to summon. I got him for you, he is to protect you." His own cheeks felt warm even to him as he looked down, a bit embarrassed from the compliment. Squall had ways of making him shy too. "Can you … see him in your mind?"

"Yeah," Squall grinned, "I could from the second I touched it. That's why I knew your magic was strong."

"He is really big Squall! Like bigger than even 'Mutty in his dragon form! Remember that time 'Mutty let us sit on his back as he flew?" Cloud's blue eyes seemed to sparkle like the stars above as he remembered the first time Squall had met Bahamut and the ride they had. They'd both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms on Bahamut's back that day, but then again they had been much younger still.

"Yeah, I do. You laughed so loud when he dived, I'd never heard you so excited before!" he held the pendant up "Griever is bigger than him? Wow Cloud, you're amazing!"

A hand rubbed the back of his spiky hair and Cloud kicked at the snow around him. "Aww, you're just saying that cause you love me. Look at what you did, you turned the whole mountain into a winter wonderland. My heat hasn't even melted it all yet. I bet you could summon and even bigger guardian."

Squall shyly kissed the back of Cloud's hand "I'm strong right now because you're here, when I think of you I feel like I can do anything. This winter I made imagining you. I love you so much," he put Cloud's hand over his heart "See?"

It was Cloud's turn to be utterly shocked now as his lips parted, mouth agape. He looked at where their hands met, could feel the beat of Squall's heart and for a moment thought he might cry. Of course, he wouldn't cry in front of Squall of all people, he was too prideful of that. Cloud buried his face in Squall's neck and left kisses wherever he could reach Squall's skin. "I love you Squall, I love you so much." He mumbled, again and again as his arms around Squall's waist tightened.

Squall enjoyed the squeeze, and the kisses, pressing one or two back upon Cloud's cute curled horns. He heard the emotion in Cloud's voice and held him until he was quiet and composed again. He slipped a hand behind his back and pulled his gift out, "Hey Cloud, I know you're smart and thoughtful, always thinking of ways to help me, so guess what? I did the same for you." he revealed the token wolf and offered it to the summer god whose eyes looked a little teary. "I made this for you to keep you safe when I'm away. I told Fenrir to guard my heart when I leave it with you."

The summer god rubbed at his face; not rubbing away tears of course, as he leant back to look at Squall. "You … made this for me?" Cloud looked at the gift, it was a pin with the image of a wolf face, much like the ones he'd seen from time to time when he visited Squall.

"You remembered I liked the wolves?" His watery blue eyes threatened to burst but he stopped it by rubbing them again. He didn't take the pin yet, choosing to kiss Squall instead. His lips met Squall's in a steamy kiss, any snow around them instantly melting as Cloud's warm heart grew warmer from Squall's love.

The surprise kiss surrounded Squall in warmth. He held Cloud tenderly and pressed his lips back, every inch of him tingled where hot met cold. The only ice left was his armour and the snowflakes in his hair, it made his heart ache happily to know Cloud loved this gesture so much.

This kiss was their longest one to date, Squall didn't want to pull away so he held Cloud's head, both gifts in his hands, to keep him kissably close.

The arms around Squall's waist locked together, their young bodies pressed as close as could be as Cloud's wings flapped in merriment. Within moments the two were floating up high, away from the snow and closer towards the stars. Cloud hadn't even noticed he was doing it until he broke the kiss for air, seeing the moon illuminating Squall's face from behind.

"You're so beautiful." He smiled and kissed him once more, this time a peck on the lips. It was then he noticed his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. When he looked down he saw just how far away they were from the mountain. It was the tallest places in the world and yet now it looked no bigger than a dot on a map. Cloud had never flown this high before but he wasn't worried, he had Squall with him. Just to take extra precaution he adjusts his hold on Squall, moving to hold him bridal style instead. "We … are really high up."

Squall lay his head on Cloud's shoulder, admiring the view. He didn't protest to being held like a bride, it was secure in Cloud's arms and so very warm and safe. He sighed, "We are. I've never flown so high on my own before, the North Wind is fast but it doesn't reach this high." he pecked Cloud's cheek, hoping to see him blush, "Do I make your heart light? You didn't even notice we were floating, did you?" he stroked the base of one of the hardworking wings, much bigger now than they had been when they'd first met, "Do these things have a mind of their own?"

Cloud did indeed blush and tried to keep his eyes only on Squall for the moment. He was terrified of dropping him though he was sure if he did he could catch him. "I didn't … I was too absorbed in that kiss." His cheeks only got redder then. He was about to say something when Squall stroked the sensitive base of one of his wings and it fluttered a bit out of control, causing them to fall a bit. "D-Don't touch them when I'm carrying you. It feels weird." His face somehow became a darker shade of red, one that Ifrit might even be jealous of.

Squall innocently tilted his head, "But why Cloud? You love it when I touch your wings," he almost did it again, just to tease. But changed his mind, unlike Cloud he wasn't a teasing meanie. He spied a vapoury cloud a long way below them and promptly began to giggle.

"I do but … it felt different this time. Not a bad different but … maybe it's better if you touch them only when we are on the ground." Cloud didn't even know how to explain the strange feeling he got from Squall's touches. Not too long ago Squall had given him a 'wing massage' as he'd explained it and it hadn't felt different like it was now. For a moment Cloud almost wondered if something was wrong with him but he quickly ignored it when Squall began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Knowing it was silly, Squall bit his lip and took a composing breath, because soon he wouldn't be able to hold back his laughs. "I just realised: I'm floating on a _Cloud_ right now."

Cloud deadpanned at the joke and for a moment thought of loosening his grip to scare Squall, but he had already had him frozen in ice, he could endure one bad joke in return. "That was so lame, but yes you are. Am I a comfy cloud?"

Squall laughed so hard he was gasping. His Sunbeam's grumpy face didn't help him calm down at all, such an annoyed expression. He realised why teasing was so much fun now. Tucking his head under Cloud's chin he answered him, "Sorry, Cloud. Hmm, you're a very warm cloud. I'd stay here all night if I could … can I?"

"I'd love to stay like this for eternity, but I think my wings aren't strong enough for that yet." Cloud tilted his head a bit to rub his cheek on Squall's head. He really did wanna stay up here forever with not a care in the world. Up in the skies, they were just Cloud and Squall, two lovers without the burden of seasons or months forced apart. "I'll have to take more flying lessons and get even stronger for you."

Squall sighed "I can help … I can make us fly on the North Wind when you get tired?" he sighed through his nose "We would be like snowflakes on the wind, that's how Raine described it ..."

"Can it reach us this high?" Cloud tilted his head and matched Squall's sighs with his own. He really did want to spend more time up here with him.

"I don't think so ..." Squall raised a hand and nothing happened. He shook his head, "No … looks like I need to get stronger too. For that dream." He looked Cloud in the eyes "Promise me, when we're married that we'll go flying everywhere, together. Me helping you, you helping me. We'll rule together, you'll never face life alone and I'll do anything to keep you happy, so long as you'll have me. Can you promise the same?" he placed the Fenrir pendant on Cloud's leather shoulder armour, secured by a harness and nothing more. He put a hand on Cloud's bare chest to feel his heart "Promise? When you're my husband, promise?" his fingers left the pin there like a seal to his words.

Cloud wasn't sure if he was breathing anymore, he wasn't even sure if time was standing still or creeping along. All he knew was that in this moment, he couldn't take his eyes off Squall as he spoke of their marriage. They both knew they were betrothed to each other and would often make silly conversations of all the things they'd do when they were older, but this was different. This was a proposal and not prompted by a parent, but coming from Squall's own heart. Cloud had them descending as he listened to Squall's words, his attention focused solely on him. "Yes, that's all I ever want too. I promise you, Squall." When his feet touched the ground his wings gave under him and he fell to his knees, still holding Squall in his arms. "I promise that when you're my husband my wings will be ten times bigger and I'll take us around the world twice over. I'll always be at your side, your hands will never be without mine. We'll live up here on the mountain forever and ever. I'm yours forever."

Squall knelt before him, eye to eye, his eyes watery but the tears froze on his cheeks. His heart was going to burst! They kissed the once, sealing a promise, and reinforcing a bond that had held their future for years. They were already betrothed, but now they had agreed to marry each other themselves, out of love. This promise was infinitely more special.

"I love you. I can't wait to marry you." He leant his forehead to Cloud's, tiny steamed hearts raising from the contact of hot and cold.

"I love you too. I can't wait to have our wedding ceremony." Cloud smiled, head pressed against Squall's as his hands held Squall's. "You'll be beautifully covered in snow and armour. I bet you'll shine like crystals. I'll have my Papa's armour on and maybe by then my horns will be bigger. We can decorate them with flowers." His smile only grew as he watched the frozen tears stick to Squall's face. He leant in and kissed them, melting each one. "I love you Squall." He kissed another tear. "I want to be yours and no one else's." He took his hands away to hold the pendant, placing it against Squall's armour and silently wishing it could stay there.

Sniffling away his full eyes, Squall whispered "Silly, you're already mine. I'm already yours." Squall covered Cloud's hand, and breathed slowly to concentrate … with the stroke of a fingertip a thin, temporary chain of ice linked around his neck and looped through the pendant's clasp like a knot. One day he'd have to get a stronger metal chain so he would never part from it. He smiled at it, it looked natural on his chest, like Griever was guarding his heart. He voiced his thought "Will he guard my heart like Fenrir will guard yours?"

"Always and forever. Griever will be here when I cannot." Cloud smiled and went in for another kiss but a yawn beat him to it. He blushed and covered his mouth, embarrassed at what he'd just done. He didn't feel that tired but a quick look at how high the moon was in the sky told him that it was probably almost midnight already.

"Squall! Look how late it is! I gotta go! 'Mutty said he'd cover for me for a bit but I don't think he meant this late!" He went to stand but stopped, not yet ready to leave Squall. If only he could take him with him and let him have a sleepover, but he feared both his Papa's and Shiva's reactions on if that happened.

Squall raised his eyebrows "Your Dad doesn't let you stay out by yourself?"

Cloud shook his head in a no. "He does but I've been told to stay indoors. He hasn't let me out recently without him being there and I think it might be because he heard what happened to you and your Mum." He frowned, tracing Squall's scar lightly with his hand, purposely making his hand warm so the touch would feel nice for Squall. "I don't want to leave you yet."

Squall leant into his touch and stood with him "Mama lets me out … she said after what I did to Seifer I was too strong for any punk to mess with," his eyes went distant when he recalled the thing he had to do to save himself.

Cloud's hand lingered on the scar, trailing down to cup Squall's face. "I guess I haven't proved myself yet to my Papa. I'm proud that I have such a strong future husband, though."

Smiling crookedly, Squall shook away the bad memories and bowed to kiss the back of Cloud's hand again, "Well, this strong future husband wants to impress his future Father-in-law by escorting you home, shall we?"

"I don't think I can fly there in time. My wings are a bit strained from keeping us both so high up." Cloud pouted more, turning his head to the side and picking up a wing which fell right back down once he let go. "Completely useless…"

Squall shook his head, he stepped around Cloud to press a kiss to each wing tip "Poor things, Cloud should be nicer to you." He smoothed both hands down their delicate structure and came up with a suggestion "If I use my powers to fly on the North Wind, I can move us fast across the land. If your wings are up to it, they can act like sails and get us there faster … do you think you can do that?"

The touches had Cloud shivering and feeling weird once more but this time he didn't say anything about it. It made him feel rather nice now that he didn't have to think about dropping Squall at the touch. He closed his eyes for a moment as those cool hands touched his wings fully. "We … can try." His voice came out strangely deeper than he would have liked and so he cleared his throat and opened his eyes once more. When he spoke again his voice was back to normal. "I've never done that before but I'm sure it could work. Should I hold you in my arms again?"

Squall grinned "Yeah. If you're strong enough to carry me still," he kissed the wings again, wishing he could leave little frosted hearts on them like Shiva sometimes did on Raine's arms.

A soft moan escaped Cloud's lips at the kisses and once more he was red in the face. He fluttered his wings and stood, adjusting his harness as he went to pick up Squall like he had held him before in the sky. "C-Call your wind. Let's hurry home." Cloud really hoped that Squall wouldn't mention the noise he'd just made.

Squall raised an eyebrow at how strange Cloud was acting but assumed he was just in a panic about disobeying his Dad. He concentrated his powers, he'd never called the North Wind for someone else before, but he felt it gathering behind him and moved his palm to make it rush forwards and then-

They were in the air! Swept up in the arms of the wind just like Squall always was when he was alone, it barely felt different! There was only one problem … the snowflakes kept melting and making it rain on his face, which meant they froze again. Huh … next time he'll ride piggyback to avoid this.

"Whoa! So fast! I hope I'm this fast someday!" Cloud hadn't noticed the snowflakes, he'd never minded water but when he looked down at Squall's face he saw it covered in little frozen dots. He chuckled and pulled Squall closer so he could kiss away some of the ice. "Cover your face in my chest. I'm like a furnace after all."

Squall pouted "That's kinda the problem here," he pointed at his nose which was growing an icicle. "I need to see where we're going, or I could send us to the south pole instead of the tropics." He looked up at the stars to see where he was, then the earth, and adjusted their course, one eye closed when a raindrop hit his iris. "Ow," he grumbled.

Cloud tried to stifle a laugh but it didn't work too well. He did, however, lower his own heat as much as he could, hoping that would help Squall even a little bit. The more he lowered his own temperature the more he felt Squall's cool touch and he enjoyed it. "I love how 'icy' you are, my little Squall-sicle."

Squall wished he could pinch him or something without risking being dropped. Okay, he may be starting to regret the 'Cloud' joke earlier. "Whatever."

Cloud's wings and the North Wind's speed had them in the tropics faster than either expected. Squall lowered the force of the wind and stared down at Cloud's home through the one eye not iced shut. "That was _very_ fast." he lightly knocked his head against Cloud's in a playful boop. "I knew we worked well together."

Cloud nodded and once they were close enough his wings took over and he flew them into Cloud's room through the still open window. He gently placed Squall on the floor first before his own feet touched his hard floor. With the frost all over Squall, it almost looked like another mask had come over him and so Cloud made way to kissing it away. "You taste like ice cream."

Squall smiled, blinking his free eye open again. "You taste like sunbeams, but you're warm like cocoa," he returned, about to lean in for a kiss when a soft 'thump' surprised and interrupted them. Griever's pendant had fallen, the ice chain had melted in the tropics. "Oh no!" Squall picked it up hurriedly.

Cloud was about to kiss Squall some more when he too heard Griever fall. He looked down at it and sighed. "I had meant to get you a chain but nothing seemed sturdy enough. Nothing seemed to match in colour either." He sighed and went to sit on his bed but once he did his butt felt something poking it and he quickly got off it. What had been poking him was a chain of silvery scales.

He blinked, a bit confused as to why it was there but as he held it up he noticed the silver in the scales changed to blues, pinks, purples and every other colour. "These are 'Mutty's scales!" He turned, showing the chain to Squall and that's when the idea hit him. "Wait ..." He took Griever from Squall's hands and looped the pendant through the chain, seeing it lay perfectly against them. The silver matched almost perfectly and any colour the scales had seemed to reflect in the shiny surface of the pendant. "Squall look!"

The Winter God stared at it "Such a beautiful chain … are- are these dragon scales?" he knew of Bahamut the Dragon King, but he couldn't believe that Cloud had put his pendant on that priceless chain. "Cloud this chain must be for you, they're Bahamut's scales, I can't take it," he held his hands up when Cloud reached to fasten the chain around his neck.

"Nonsense. Even if it is just for me, I want you to have it more. 'Mutty's the King of Dragons, any of his scales are precious just like you. You deserve this chain and it looks beautiful on you Squall." He smiled and gave Squall a quick kiss, reaching behind him to fasten the chain around Squall's neck. When he pulled back to take it all in, Cloud couldn't help the strong sense of pride he had, seeing his future husband wearing his special gift. "It was made for you Squall."

Breathless at the feeling of Cloud's touch, and Griever over his heart, Squall's cheeks turned blue. At Cloud's words he blushed again, looking down at his chest he saw the scales against his skin, Griever protecting him, and Cloud's hands still on his face after fastening the clasp and he thought he fell in love all over again. His entire body was tingling, his blush was enhancing how hot Cloud felt to his skin.

"Cloud ..." he stepped closer, arms around Cloud's neck "It's too much," only he wasn't sure he was talking about the gift anymore ...

Cloud didn't really know what was happening in this moment. Squall looked breath-taking with the blue flush on his cheeks and the way his icy eyes seemed to only focus on him, at his lips. The cool touch on his neck had him feeling a different kind of shiver he'd never felt before. He felt drawn to Squall more so in this moment and once more their lips met. This kiss was different, closer to the long one they'd had in the air but instead of feeling that familiar coolness, he felt a new form of heat building inside him. His own tired wings wrapped around Squall, joining his arms in a hold around his snow angel.

Squall's lips trembled as they barely parted for air, he was in heaven, in Cloud's arms with his large wings cocooning around him. Every little movement brushed a part of Cloud against him, he shuddered with unusual sensitivity when those delicate wings brushed against his bare arms, the lowest tips brushed his thighs and made the same hot tremble shoot through him. He almost moaned. He moved back to kiss right away, tilting his head and gasping when a hot hand pressed against his lower back. He licked his lips, accidentally licking Cloud's too but Cloud moaned so nicely he did it again on purpose, smiling when Cloud returned the gesture and even parted his lips for him. Squall hummed, Cloud's mouth was hot too, and sweet like tropical fruits. He thought it couldn't get any better, but then Cloud's hot tongue was twisting around his own and his knees felt weak.

The young summer god had never known a lick could cause such a feeling within him. He couldn't help the moan that left him, another one albeit louder than the one he had before. His hands went further down Squall's back settling right by his hips, lingering there for a bit. Cloud was surprised at the muscle he felt at Squall's hips. He knew his precious snow angel wasn't small but he hadn't expected to feel that. His dear Squall was not as fragile as his ice looked, it seemed. When they met again in a kiss their lips were parted for once and able to be explored. Cloud's warm tongue met Squall's cold one and Cloud swore he could taste the steam between them. It was too much for him, he needed more of this taste. Again he parted for breath, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. "Squall…" The voice that came from his lips was needy, something he wasn't even sure he'd said but that didn't matter now. He needed to kiss Squall again. His hands inched lower, touching the soft curves of Squall's behind. At least now he knew the joy of touching a butt. He needed to get closer to Squall but didn't know how. He moved them instead as he'd take a step forward until Squall's back was pressed up against the wall right by his window.

"Cloud, please," Squall whispered, his lover's wings pillowing his back from the rough cave wall and his bare chest pressed to his front, he gasped, pulling at Cloud's hair and forcing his mouth to stay longer. He felt like he was melting, heat all around him, Cloud's hot tongue in his mouth, the unrelenting kisses that had him clinging for more. Cloud's hands on his butt where no one had ever touched before, he wasn't upset at all, he liked it. His melting body felt so strange like it was changing. Pleasant tingles ran down his body deep into his stomach and he was filled with a mysterious want, his hips ached and he didn't know why but he felt like he needed more. More of this sensation, more of Cloud's touch, more of Cloud feeling good and making those wonderful sounds. He reached one hand under Cloud's arms and pressed a light, extra cold finger to the base of Cloud's wings, remembering a lovely noise similar to the moans into his mouth escaping his sunny summer god when he touched there before. He lightly scratched with a nail and the moan against his mouth was so yummy he aggressively pressed there again, holding Cloud's jaw at just the right angle to kiss him deeply and swallow that delicious noise.

It was in that moment of passion between the two fourteen-year-old gods that Ifrit walked in, feeling a slight chill in the air. "Cloud did ya leave the window open? It's drafty in … WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" This was not at all what he had expected to see when he walked into his son's bedroom.

The yell had Bahamut following behind not soon after, seeing the two surprised young gods in a passionate embrace. "Oh my, how lovely." He'd said, grinning at how wonderful it was the two of them had been able to see each other again.

Cloud and Squall both let out rather undignified and surprised squeaks. Squall freezing up and Cloud's face burning.

Cloud had quickly let go of Squall then, moving away from him and trying to pretend that he had not just been groping and moaning with his future husband in his own bedroom. "I...it….we…" Nothing he was trying to say was working.

Squall gulped at the angry and surprised looks on the faces of Cloud's parents. He wasn't sure why, but he got the feeling he was in big trouble, and Ifrit hadn't even realised he'd snuck in here until he'd walked on! The angry scowl was too scary for him. He got cold feet and darted forward just long enough to turn his Sunbeam's head and kiss Cloud goodbye.

"Bye!" he squeaked at Ifrit's cough of surprise and jumped out the window before anyone could stop him.

"Squall!" Cloud said as he turned to watch his Squall leave out the window. His mind was hazy from the intense kisses they'd shared and for a moment thought Squall was going to fall, forgetting all about the powers he had. When he saw him in the sky he let out a sigh of relief and leant more against the window, forgetting all about his parents in the room.

"Cloud, are you forgetting us?" Ifrit's voice was angry, though not as angry as it could have been which made Cloud feel the tiniest bit at ease. "It looks like we got a lot of talking to do…"

Bahamut just chuckled, leaning against the doorway. "Don't you mean 'The Talk.'?"

Cloud wasn't exactly sure what the talk was but he didn't think he was going to like it.

"No, not until Cloud explains how the Ice Prince got all the way here." Ifrit wasn't in the mood for Bahamut's attitude right now, in fact, the dragon was too laid back even for him. The fiery summer god looked over at his lover, eyes burning like an inferno. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Bahamut raised a brow at Ifrit and just shrugged casually at him. "Perhaps, but can you blame me? Your son was so sad and now look how happy he was. Besides, I recall you saying a few choice words of bliss in my scheme to distract you, darling."

"I…" Ifrit was stunned, unable to really say anything against the truth his lover had just said. Instead, he just growled and stomped his hooved feet. "Dammit, Baha get out and let me talk to my son!"

"Not until you ask nicely," Bahamut replied and was met with a kick to his behind from his lover. That effectively got him to leave the room, huffing and puffing as he went. He might have set one of the vases of sunflowers on fire as he left.

The moment they were alone, Ifrit looked once more at his son. Cloud looked back at him and gulped, nervous of the anger he saw in his father's eyes. He averted them and looked down. "I'm sorry Papa … I … I didn't mean to see Squall, honest. I went to go to the Mountain and he was there." He looked back up at his Father and started to tear up. "Papa he has a scar on his face. Why didn't anyone tell me Squall got hurt? He's my Squall. I have a right to know!"

Ifrit's anger faltered as he looked at his son's tears and he walked over to him, bending down to his height and wiping away the tears. Cloud had a point and he knew it, he should have told him. "I'm sorry, I was worried if I told you that you'd go off to him and get hurt. I wanted to keep you safe."

"But I am strong, not as strong as Squall yet but I'm getting there. I flew both of us really high today Papa!" Cloud sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. "I want to be stronger Papa, I want to be able to protect Squall. I don't want him hurt, I love him so much. I couldn't bear seeing another mark on him."

Ifrit sighed and nodded. "I suppose I have been rather lenient in your teachings, half the day you sleep it away...alright. Starting tomorrow you'll be getting much harder training if you can handle it. Right now, though, we are having a nice little chat about what I just saw." Ifrit turned to the doorway once more. "Baha get your lazy ass back in here! I'm not giving Cloud the talk without you!"

* * *

Shiva looked up when the large door that led outside her ice Palace closed, the dull groan telling her all she needed to know from so far away. The Palace got a little colder and she knew another powerful ice creature had entered her home, she hoped it was her child back safely. "Squall? Is that you?"

Her teenage son walked in from the hallways, a peculiar expression on his unmasked face, Raine sat upon Shiva's lap, putting her new book down and smiling at him "How was your day Squall? You're back so late, want to join us for midnight snacks? Your Mother made slushies ..."

Raine trailed off when he didn't respond. Shiva's eyebrows raised when Squall breezed past them as if they weren't there, expression dazed, snowflakes flying giddily from his wrists and ankles when he moved, and a brand new sparkly pendant rested over his heart, one hand caressing the edges. Shiva almost expected him to start humming.

Raine tilted her head with a coo of adoration, "Oh look!" she pointed at the floor.

Shiva's bewildered expression melted into one of pure affection, little frosted hearts where her Squall's feet had been. "Oh sweetheart." one look at her boy and she knew that he had recently seen his soulmate, his happiness so strong his powers echoed it all around him from his smile to the temperature, to the little hearts of frost on every surface he touched.

Sighing, Raine leant into her chest with peaceful, teary eyes, "He's so in love, my heart hurts with love just watching him this happy."

Shiva agreed, she kissed Raine's cheek, "They both do when they are together, they were born for Love, I think. Though, I must find out for myself what happened." Playfully she reached out and sent a snowball at him to get his attention before he disappeared up the stairs to his room in an oblivious daze, both Raine and Shiva laughing in delight when he jumped a mile high.

"Mama! Don't sneak up on me," he protested, brushing off the snow with his cheeks a brilliant blue.

Raine shook with the force of her chuckles while Shiva sent her a wink, "But Squall, we haven't left this spot all evening, how could we have snuck up on you Sweetheart?"

Squall stiffened, blushed again and looked away "Whatever ..."

The weather spirit gasped, "Oh dear, someone's hitting his teenage moods again," she stuck her tongue out at Squall, who laughed and did the same. Raine beckoned him over and brushed the hair from his eyes "Your mask has gone, and what's this beautiful necklace you have? This wasn't here before."

Shiva hummed, pretending to know less than she did. "Where on earth could you have gotten that?"

Cradling the pendant as if it were alive, Squall mumbled "Cloud made it for me ..." his voice lowered shyly but his powers painted the entire walls with his inner thoughts and feelings, hearts and wings and puffs of steam everywhere! "I still can't believe it, he found me on the Mountain and when I took him home he gave me this chain, it's made from Dragon scales but he told me I was worth more-" he buried his head in his hands, a squeak of emotion escaping him as words failed.

Shiva held her breath to stop herself from squealing. _My precious baby!_

Raine gripped her hands hard to accomplish the same "What a lovely thought, you deserve this love, Squally." She pulled him closer for a hug, "I'm so glad you saw him today."

"Me too, um … Mama. I might have upset Ifrit before I left Cloud at his home ..."

Shiva swallowed the urge to say 'Good' and thought of her son's happiness instead, the time for warring with summer was well behind them. Even Raine was pressing her lips together, she was no fan of Ifrit but was more than supportive of Cloud and Squall's relationship. Shiva settled her boy next to her and hugged her two most precious people in the world, "What happened, Sweetheart? I'm sure I can help explain to him that you did nothing wrong."

"Did you break something? I'm sure only his pet dragon gets away with that," Raine hummed thoughtfully.

Squall shook his head, mute and blushing hard again. "N-no!" he squeaked. "I didn't break anything!" Shiva waited patiently for him to speak, Raine tucked his icy hair behind his ears and also held her tongue. Though both were shocked by what Squall finally admitted to. "Ifrit … might have seen Cloud and I kissing but … more than … kissing."

Eyebrows raised, Raine hurriedly asked, "More as in?"

"M-moaning and … touching and ..." words failed him again. They also failed the two women sitting with him.

Shiva raised her eyes to Raine, _Oh damn I never thought I'd be doing this so soon, why me? I never understood or had these urges and now I must explain them to my growing child so soon?_ She bit her lip in slight panic.

Raine smirked, her kiss to Shiva's lips bringing her out of her worried thoughts.

"Shiva, it's okay. I've got this." she pulled Squall into her lap away from her Ace girlfriend and make sure Shiva couldn't distract her son with her uncomfortable faces as she began the dreaded Talk. Squall was his own person and needed it explained properly so he could make up his own opinions.

Shiva sighed, thank the stars she had such a brilliant girlfriend and picked up her girlfriend's book to distract herself until this was over.

"Well, Squall, there comes a time in life when two people love each other very much ..."

.

The end.


End file.
